Hau'oli La Aloha(Right version)
by CeceFoy
Summary: Steve wanted to make a surprise breakfast for Catherine on Valentine's Day,but... Come and see what happened on these love birds on morning of Valentine's Day! A sweet fanfic of Steve and Catherine. I don't won anything beside the fanfic idea,everything belongs to CBS,Hawai Five-O.Hope you like it.


_Author:Well still,sorry I copied from Wattpad and didn't have time to correct the mistakes yesterday,but I did today :)[2014/2/16]hope u like and enjoy!]_

[On Valentine's day,Steve's house]

Catherine was woke up by warm sunshine this morning,oh no the biggest point that woke her up was the hot big hand of Steve,his right hand was on her belly.

She opened her eyes a little lazily,took a look of alarm,it was already 10:38 a.m.

"Cath,how could you sleep for such a long time?"Steve's voice sounded from her left side,sounded like moan.

Catherine showed a smile,then turned round to face Steve,he was lying on the bed,like a real already wore on black vest and jeans,looked very awake.

"Well,ask yourself"Catherine said with a big smile then pressed her lips on Steve's,Steve caught her neck lightly and hugged her to get closer to kissed her passionately.

"I know the answer just want to hear you say"Steve muttered during their kisses.

"So does Commander Steve want to explain why he wear on his clothes so early?"Catherine said with chuckles.

"Well because I wanted to make a Valentine's day's special breakfast for you,but well you were sleeping deeply I didn't want to wake you up so..."Steve shook his shoulders,said in an innocent tone.

"So?"Catherine frowned confusingly.

"So I ate them"Steve said surely,like it was the right thing.

"What?Steve!"Catherine yelled and laughed loudly."You can't just say that you made a breakfast for me and then eat it"Catherine blamed,although the tone was more like joking.

"Hm"Steve said then embraced Catherine into his chest."I'll make one another right now ok?Will you forgive me?"Steve tried his best to say it honestly,but he couldn't control himself to laugh.

Catherine didn't answer just gave Steve a quick kiss.

"It depends on if the breakfast is able to eat"Catherine said witty,a naughty light shone in her eyes.

"Well only depends on able to eat?You have too low norm to me"Steve laughed then kissed on Catherine's soft lips again passionately,like he won Catherine.

Catherine kissed him for one second,then moved back from Steve.

"Did you mean that shrimps were my breakfast?"Catherine frowned.

"Wow good basic taste"Steve praised with a respectfully tone.

Catherine rolled her eyes."Please when you say made a breakfast for me then please don't ask Kamekon to make it,where is him?Downstairs?"

"Huh"Steve seemed embarrassed."No...well..."He said stammeringly.

Catherine sighed,she knew that she said right from Steve's bearing. Kamekon maybe not here now,but was.

"Steve"She said to him honestly,gazed at his eyes."No matter how bad cooker you are,I'll still wanna to eat the dishes that you made by yourself,besides,you are not a bad cooker."

A big smile showed on Steve's face."I'm very glad to hear this Cath"Steve smiled so happy like a child let Catherine couldn't control herself to smile with him.

"So I'm going to make two breakfasts now"Steve kissed on her lips fast,then got off the bed.

"Two?"Catherine said confusingly.

"Yeah well in fact,I'm a little hungry now"Steve said a little embarrassed.

"When did you wake up to prepare the breakfast?"

"Hmm"Steve muttered,more embarrassed."Maybe around 6 a.m or 7 a.m..."then he walked faster,disappeared behind the door soon.

Catherine smiled to his back,he must wake up more earlier to always felt embarrassed to say the he never told her that he loves that's ok anyway,she always knew,that's the most important.

"Aw and"Steve suddenly showed at doorway again,he wore a big smile"Happy Valentine's day Cath"He said gentlemanly.

"Happy Valentine's day Steven"Catherine smiled to him and said softly.

Steve smiled to her again nervously,then disappeared again.

_What is he doing?Why he's so nervous?_Catherine frowned and thought.

Then she knew why,they hadn't been together on Valentine's day for years,last Valentine's day they almost passed on a horrible shaking boat,although it was so bad,but Steve gave her one of the most great gift she ever had...

A voice sounded from downstairs,broke Catherine's was like a plate broke.

"Nothing Cath!Nothing"Steve's voice came loudly,like a little child who made mistakes,Catherine laughed loudly.

"Slowly Steve,I'm not hurried"Catherine yelled to downstairs,then stood up gracefully.A little blue thing caught her eyesight,it was on top of her clothes,she smiled then picked the blue box up.A slip of paper was sticked on the box.

_Happy Valentine's Day from Steve to my dear Cath_

That was written by Steve for sure,Catherine could always identify Steve's handwriting-a little messy and illegible,but his handwriting was good for boys.

She opened the box with her hands with joy,it was a gun in the box,a very excellent,expensive gun,Catherine wanted the gun for long she laughed before she awake,yeah she wanted the gun so bad,but what kind of boyfriend would send girlfriend a gun on Valentine's day?

Well a seal boyfriend,it was a little cute for Catherine in fact.

But definitely not romantic.

Another voice sounded from downstairs,it's like another plate broke.

"God damn it why the cup is here Danny?"Steve yelled loudly,then everything became silently.

Catherine rolled her eyes,so Danny is here too?

"Danny?"She asked loudly,then putted the gun back to the box.

"You smart ass I thought it was secret of I'm here"Danny's voice sounded from downstairs,he must yelled to Steve in low voice,but it was big enough to let Catherine heard.

"Yeah it was a secret,but why you putted the cup here?Huh?Danno?"Steve interrogated Danny in lower voice,but still,Catherine could hear.

"Huh guys I can hear"Catherine cried out,then laughed.

"DANNY THE EGG IS BURNING!HELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"Steve yelled madly and hurriedly.

"Damn I'm done with it"Steve cursed in low voice"Cath put your clothes on!I'll buy anything you want to eat!"Steve yelled to upstairs

Catherine laughed happily.

Well that's Steve.

Author:Cece

Happy Valentine's day guys!I wrote it today so it was a little hurried but I enjoyed myself :)Hope you like too!

Please vote and comment if you like,mahalo!


End file.
